


Orders From Your Commander (Erwin)

by othersunsets



Series: The Attack on Titan Oneshots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erwin is a fucking snack, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: in which you service your commander...
Relationships: Erwin & Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Series: The Attack on Titan Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Orders From Your Commander (Erwin)

Commander Erwin isn't around much, so when he is, the two of you...make the moments count.

Being a Squad Leader keeps you busy of course-the endless piles of paper work and training with your cadets takes up most of your days. As Commander, Erwin has to take care of tasks within the walls, and you often go weeks without seeing him. Those days are lonely, filled with violence and death and hopelessness, and so you look forward to the nights when he graces you with his presence.  
You wait until the sky is dark to make your way to his quarters. The cold air of the hallway casts a chill that cuts through your sleep shirt, and you shudder slightly as you approach his room.  
You knock lightly, once, and then open the door, knowing he is expecting you. When you saw the note on your pillow this morning, your heart had leapt from excitement, and you had found yourself counting down the hours until you got to see him. 

You've barely shut the door behind you when you feel Erwin's arms wrap around you as he sweeps you up in a kiss. You gasp slightly against his mouth as his tongue intermingles with yours.  
His teeth trap your bottom lip between them, pulling lightly before letting go, the heat of his breath and the warmth of his chest against yours comforting to your cold body. 

"I missed you," he says, slightly out of breath.

"Well, I'm here now," you smirk. Your hands trail down the length of his bare chest as you run your fingers through the sparse hair there. He chuckles softly, planting kisses on your forehead, your cheeks, the side of your neck, each point of contact sending little sparks of pleasure through you. 

"And we have all night..." he adds.

"Oh yeah?" you whisper in his ear. "And what do you want to do to me tonight, Commander? I'll follow your orders." 

Erwin's breath catches, and suddenly his lips are against yours again, one hand exploring your body while the other is at your throat, holding you steady as he presses you against the door. The feeling of his hands on you, passionate and gentle all at once, makes your mind grow fuzzy. The hand your throat holds you in place as he guides the kiss, stoking the flames of pleasure growing within you. He then pulls away, giving you another last gentle kiss on the lips before leading you to the bed and sitting down. 

You watch as Erwin uses his other hand, beginning to unbutton his pants, his arousal already evident and straining through the tailored material. You stop for a moment to help him free himself.  
Erwin slowly moves his hand up and his shaft, using his thumb to tease the head of his cock. You pull his pants off completely, running your hands up and down his thighs. He throws his head back, his eyes closed, and you reach over to kiss the hollow of his neck. You replace his hand with yours, copying the motion, watching as his breath grows more labored and his eyes start to close.  
You spit on your hand before helping him once more, and he moves his hips, slowly thrusting himself into your hand with every stroke. His moans are low and send chills through you, and you work faster, your hand slick with spit and pre, until he finally becomes undone before you. 

You keep stroking him through the climax, and Erwin curses at the overstimulation. The sight of him, his face flushed at the height of his release, coupled with the memory of his kisses and his hands on you, sends a thrill through you, only making you wetter. 

"Get on top of me." Erwin says, his body still shaking from the climax. You feel a rush of excitement at the chance to finally feel him inside you once more; it has been so long, after all.

"So soon? Are you sure?" You ask. 

"Yes." he says. You nod, and slip your underwear off before straddling him, grinding yourself against the length of him. He is considerably large, larger than any of the partners you've had in the past, and so you use the head of his cock to tease yourself first, shuddering at the feeling of him against your opening. You slowly lower yourself onto him, and a moan escapes you as take his length in completely.

"How does it feel?" you ask, slightly concerned at how sensitive he must still be. 

"It...hurts. I like it." he says, moaning as you start moving. "Faster." he says, and you oblige, eliciting a moan from him as you clench yourself around his cock. 

"Harder." he says softly against your ear, his breath sending your mind reeling as you listen to his demand. You roll your hips against him, delighting in the feeling of his cock inside you, stretching you and hitting places inside that cause you to cry out. 

The feeling only gets stronger, accentuated by the feeling of Erwin's skin against yours, his strong hands touching you all over, his deep exclamations sending waves of pleasure through you, until you almost reach the peak. 

"Please Commander," you whimper, "Please make me come." 

You are not above begging. 

Erwin groans at your words, his hips lifting up to thrust into you, his hands on your hips, moving them so that your clit grinds against him and sends shivers through you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes.

You throw your head back, biting your lip to stifle another cry.

"Look at me," he says, his voice, sure and insistent, and you moan, your eyes instinctively shutting tight. 

"I said look at me." he repeats. 

You nod, and look at him, the pressure building inside you becoming almost too much to bear. 

"Good girl." Erwin says. 

And that's all it takes for you to unravel before him. 

You clench around him and all you can think is fuckkkk and your head is spinning and you want to stay in this feeling forever and you hold onto Erwin and you let the feeling crash over you like a wave, loud and beautiful and insistent-until it finally crashes. 

You both stop to catch your breath, your foreheads pressed together, and you both laugh lightly as you come down from your climax. Erwin wraps his arms around you, squeezing you tight. You like the feeling of him still inside you, the heat of his breath against your neck as he plants soft kisses there.

"You followed my orders so well." he says, "But you didn't think we were done yet, did you?"

You smile, holding back another laugh. Erwin's hair is all mussed up, and you play with it with your fingers as he trails his hands across your skin.

"Of course not, Commander. We have all night, after all."


End file.
